bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Myth hunter
Anyone who edits a talk page *Please make a seperate section for your message and do not mess up other messages *Please end the message with signature using the signature button or using 4 tildes. *Please be civil and do not say anything bad about me or any other user. ---- Need an Opinion Hey Myth Who do you think is tough? Jocks, Townies or Both? Thanks bro. Johnny (talk) 00:16, March 9, 2015 (UTC)FouroSeven Rollback rights You now have them. We don't have a formal request for promotion on this wiki anymore since there's almost nothing left to write about Bully and not very many active users. Mostly I just give people the rights if I think they'd get any use out of them. Jeff (talk· ) 01:10, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I was playing the game earlier today and was listening to the students talk about Burton, after being stuck in the porta potty, and I was also listening to recordings of the talking from the missions and everything else. And sorry, I help edit other wikis and I have my own particular way of writing and editing. My bad I apologize. I was also doing the mission where you go to Hattrick's house and he does say 'English, you see is a very difficult subject to teach."' I was just making sure. I've been trying to get 100% since I got the game. --Waxer66 (talk) 10:57, January 8, 2015 (UTC) If my edit to "Hatrick vs. Galloway" was wrong then fix it fully. I just tried to make the page right, because now it's unfinished either way - right or wrong. I didn't add the "Unlock" section to the page. ShoReWol (talk) 18:47, January 10, 2015 (UTC)ShoReWolShoReWol (talk) 18:47, January 10, 2015 (UTC) June 2015 Hey Myth, Jeff said Bo, Lance and Gloria are possibly related. Oh and please stop reverting my edit for kittys page, she copied my talk page and I stated "Do not edit or copy this page ever, Unless I give you permission to do so". Kitty did not get my permission and copied and your just making it worse by reverting. You shall be careful about what your doing. Also I don't want us to be blocked for edit war. Its against the rules, see here for details: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Bully_Wiki:Edit_warring Thank you for listening. If you disagree always remember to leave a message to my User talk or the articles talk page. Thank you and have a good evening. Big Brudda (talk) 21:17, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Oh and here is also the copyright rule: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Copyright According to the Copyright article it states this: ''It protects "artistic expression" from being used without the permission of the person who created it. ''Big Brudda (talk) 21:21, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Look man if you want to fight, Do so, I don't care. Im busy trying to make improvements to articles. Big Brudda (talk) 21:41, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda New Quote Hey Myth feel free to share your opinion on Peanuts page. I made a vote wether you think his quote should be changed or remaining. Hold on, since your a patroller, I don't know if you can be able to change quotes ? Big Brudda 18:55, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Didn't expect you MYTH HUNTAAAAAA DJThanos (talk) 20:32, September 6, 2015 (UTC) New Quote Hey Myth, I want to change Otto's quote so I decided to leave one here in the Talk page: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Otto_Tyler. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 19:12, September 21, 2015 (UTC) #top Hi there, Myth. I see you have undone my edition in the Achievements page. According to you, it «''Looked better that way''». My intention is not to discredit your Patroller rank, but to ask how much of a justification is that. Neither the Manual of Style says something about it, nor other articles with about the same lenght (such as Russell Northrop) have the Back to the top button. Again, I don't think that a better look might be a reasonable explanation (even less if we consideer that Achievements isn't exactly a long article). However, if it actually is a convention, then please, make sure to write something about it in the Manual of Style and to apply it in other articles. -- 23:23, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about the edit; it was something I didn't understood completely. Thanks for your answer, and sorry if my message sounded a bit harsh too :-). 03:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC)